On The Move
by Blackened Ice
Summary: "After fang came back from when he was pulled out of his cage and away by the white coats. He didn't tell me what they did to him. And when we found a place to land he immediately put as much distance between himself and us as possible. " What's wrong with Fang, the flock doesn't know. But are determined to find out. ALL MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS INCLUDED. DONT KNOW HOW THIS WILL GO


**On The Move**

**Chapter one:**

"Hey, move those twigs away from the fire, are you trying to burn the whole forest down" I mean really these guys were trying to burn the forest down. And knowing Gazzy and Iggy they would have definitely been watching from above with the widest grins on their faces. Kind of like how they are now, just thinking about anything that blows up and looks like destruction.

"Hey Max, where'd Fang go" Nudge asked kicking a stick and moving towards me. Angel, who was already in my arms, took a stick and threw it into the fire.

"I don't feel him"

"I heard him take off a while ago" Iggy said, he was sitting across me on the other side of the fire, starring into it. I sighed; we just made a break from the school again and luckily getting away with only a few injuries. But at the school after fang came back from when he was pulled out of his cage and away by the white coats. He didn't tell me what they did to him. And when we found a place to land he immediately put as much distance between himself and us as possible.

"Did he take his computer" I asked, I wanted to make sure of something. Gazzy grabbed the black book bag and opened it.

"No" he answered. Okay, at least I know that he would be coming back. He would never leave his computer. He would cut off his own arm before he abandoned it. I would talk to him later, but for now it's time to get the kids to sleep. I clapped my hands

"Okay, let's hit the sack, Iggy I'll take first watch" Iggy nodded and found a cozy position next to the fire. We would sleep in the trees but it was cold out, we needed warmth.

It was a few hours later and I was starring into the fire thinking

_I bet he's fine, let's remember this is fang you're worrying about_ I scowled it was the Voice, yeah the Voice you know how you would talk to yourself in your head, well this was different; mines talks back, it was annoying but always right, and that's what got on my nerves. But this time I am kind of less annoyed with its rightness. But like I said, I am _less_ annoyed, not fully, but less, so there.

_I gu- _ a tiny ruffling sound came from the bush, I immediately jumped up and got into fighting stance, I was ready to call for an U and A and attack any eraser that may have come my path or go after my Flock. Fang came through the bushes and put his hands up

"Don't shoot I'm unarmed" he said. I stood up straight and rolled my eyes at him while scowling.

"I could have killed you" I said, he snorted.

"Yeah right" he sat in an unoccupied space in front of the fire. I felt offended; I put my hand to my chest and gasped sarcastically and over exaggeratingly

"Do you not believe me?"

"Oh no I believe you one hundred percent" he said still with a playing tone. The one that always make me smile and laugh

"It doesn't sound that way" I said using the same tone. He got up and stood in front of my bowing

"Oh no milady, of course to you, with those skinny arms and oh so fair and smooth skin I shall not speak to in such a manner. For I am sure that you are the strongest in the land. A lot better than these towns' folk I have to say. You with your honey felt hands can take down the strongest of the strong I am sue of. So I am oh so sure that you can easily diminish a twig like me"

"You got that right," I said smiling. He tilted his head up a bit and smiled back. He stood up and we both laughed. I wanted to ask him where he's been but I didn't want to push him to tell me if he didn't want to. But sadly I let it slip. "Where were you, why did you take off?" he got stiff and I regretted even thinking about asking. He sat down by the fire and I sat next to him. Then I got an idea. "Hey," I got his attention and looked towards the sky. "I believe that's storm Pegasus, you can see him too right?" he smiled

"You have been watching too much Beyblade" he replied. I smiled

"Don't get mad because Pegasus can beat Rock Leon's but" I said

"In your dreams, 'King lion tearing blast' can easily send Pegasus flying out of the milky way" he commented. I smiled, he smiled and we stayed that that till morning

**AN: hey this is Blackened Ice, I don't know if I shall continue this and have Fang have some difficulties but since I am out of creative juice all stories will be halted till further notice. if you like any of my stories and have a suggestion it would be my honor to use your ideas, and if you want I can even give you a shout out for one of your stories or give you recognition for the idea, SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT ROCK OF AGES IS MY MOST POPULAR STORIE AND I CANT SEEM TO GET ANYTHING FOR IT. so once again comments would be appreciated. Blackened Ice out. **


End file.
